


perplexed

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feelings for her are...perplexing. a J x HQ drabble about an overused topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perplexed

**Author's Note:**

> I started this drabble a while ago. I couldn't quite organize my thoughts the way I wanted to, but whatever. I was longer overdue for something about the ole OTP.

His feelings for her are...perplexing.

She can be incredibly annoying but she is also amusing and that is mostly why he keeps her around. She can be useful sometimes, but, more often than not, tries so hard to be useful that she only ends up messing things up for him.

When she first confessed her love, he was accepting of it and even lead her to believe that it could go somewhere simply because the prospect was so entertaining. Who didn't want to see how the story of the psychiatrist who fell in love with the patient that didn't remember how to have the capacity to love played out? And play out it did! The night she appeared to him, all dolled up for his benefit and with a getaway car, he knew he had made the right decision in humoring her.

The plan had been to keep her around for a scheme or two, then, when she grew boring, toss her out. But she did not grow boring, and this bothered him, so he threw her out anyway, but she came back as if she didn't understand that he was _done with her_. She came back so often that he came to expect it, and every time he got rid of her, he knew that it would not be for very long.

Each time she messed up, he would hit her or shove her or yell at her, and each time he started to remember that he was still not bored with her, he would hit harder. And she just came back, looking eager as ever. She was and is still enchanting. He can't stand that about her.

When she stopped coming back, he started going after her. He didn't want her and he didn't love her, but she always came back, damn it, and she was his. She is not allowed to get on with her life. He won't let her. He never wanted her around, but letting her go was not an option.

She is worthless. He needs her. She has outlived her usefulness, but he cannot get rid of her. She loves him, and he laughs it off, but if she does not remind him, he demands to hear it then only replies with, “Of course you do.” He would never admit that he's beginning to need her reassurance.

His feelings for her are perplexing, and he hates them, and he hates her, but she is his, and she isn't going anywhere. He keeps her around because she amuses him, but she annoys him and he has to throw her out, then drag her back if she doesn't come back on her own. He will tell her that she's nothing when he needs to, he will lie his sweet nothings when he needs to, but there are some things he will never tell her.

Above all, he will never tell her how empty things feel when she's gone.


End file.
